The Five Scarves - Skarlett & Stiil
by RaceProUK
Summary: [One-shot] It's been a hectic year for the Five Scarves. After the Brevon Incident, the Ethereal and the Elementals, the arrival of Captain Aquila Kawaguchi, the Invasion of Shang Tu, and two missions to the Gotoshi, they deserve a break. And what could be better than Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil getting married? And, of course, the bachelor and bachelorette parties.
1. The Final Arrangements

[One year after the Brevon Incident; three days before the wedding]

Hidden within the pink trees of Rage Ravine is a modest two-storey stone and wood house partially built into the cliff. On the balcony in the afternoon sun stands a middle‑aged silver hare with a smouldering orange vixen by his side, and a young olive lynx and ochre badger, all of whom are waiting expectantly for the couple in the bedroom to emerge.

"What's taking them so long?" the lynx asks impatiently.

"Patience Maria," the vixen advises softly. "You know Hanna doesn't normally wear dresses or high heels."

"But Mrs Skarlett, heels are easy!" Maria smiles cheekily. "If I can run in them, the meanie can walk in them."

"You know you can call me Kathy, right?" Kathy Skarlett replies.

"I know," Maria nods. "It just doesn't sound right because you're old," she adds with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not old, I'm well‑aged!" Kathy retorts, feigning offense.

Maria shrugs and turns her attention to the ankle‑length plain red cheongsam she's wearing. "I'm still not sure about the colour," she murmurs.

"I think it looks cute," Kathy opines. "Especially with the matching red high‑heels."

"I think I look like a really big strawberry," Maria replies.

"She's got a point there," the hare agrees.

"Mike, for the love of… OK, I concede you both have a point," Kathy sighs. "But red is the traditional colour."

"For the bride," Mike reminds.

"No reason the bridesmaid can't also wear red," Kathy opines.

"At least red and green work together; blue and yellow, not so much" the badger interjects, referring to his plain blue changshan. "But then it's not about us, it's about Hanna and Rob."

"Thank you Danny," Kathy smiles. "Good to know someone gets it."

"However, I will say, if I get married, I won't be going traditional," Danny adds. "I could be persuaded to try purple though."

"Same as your girlfriend's spines?" Maria teases.

"You know I haven't seen Sally since we got back from the Gotoshi," Danny reminds. "Well, except for the day we got back, of course. But since then, we haven't seen each other. Well, apart from that one coincidental meeting. But we were both busy, so it was little more than a quick mutual 'hi', and therefore doesn't really count. Anyway, she's not my girlfriend, and never will be."

"How come?" Kathy asks.

"She works for the Shang Tu military, and has the confidence of the Royal Magister," Danny explains.

"And her getting involved with a Red Scarf would pretty much kill her career dead?" Kathy guesses.

"That's what we concluded, yes," Danny confirms. "Not that that's relevant, since there's nothing there to begin with."

"Don't be so silly!" Maria giggles. "You both clearly like each other loads."

"True or not, it's not going to happen," Danny states with kind finality.

Before Maria can protest further, the balcony door slides open, revealing a young silver hare in an ornately‑detailed blue changshan, with twin cyan‑edged orange sashes crossing his torso. "Hanna will be out in a couple of minutes," Rob informs as he steps out onto the balcony. "What do you think?" he asks, turning around to show the entire outfit.

"Takes me back to our wedding day," Kathy reminisces. "I'd never seen Mike look so handsome."

"Still not as pretty as you though," Mike smiles warmly. "When you entered the room, _everyone_ was stunned into silence."

"I'd never felt more beautiful," Kathy remembers. "Not sure I could pull the same trick now though, not least because the dress won't fit anymore. And I'm going grey."

"Don't forget, I'm going grey too," Mike assures.

"True, but you started mostly grey," Kathy teases.

Maria can't help but giggle. "You're like an old version of Meanie and Fluff‑tail!"

"I'll assume that's a compliment," Rob chuckles. "Though I'd prefer not to be separated from Hanna for eighteen years," he adds in a more serious tone.

"Believe me, it's not an experience you want," Mike agrees. "Not even the myriad wonders of the galaxy are enough to counter the pain of being separated from the woman you love."

"OK, you guys can stop being nauseatingly cute now," Hanna calls from the bedroom.

"We'll stop being cute if you come out here," Kathy calls back.

"If you insist." A moment later, the balcony door opens again, revealing Hanna in a stunningly beautiful ornately‑detailed form-fitting ankle‑length red cheongsam with matching elegant red high‑heeled shoes; crossing her torso are twin gold‑edged silver sashes. "So, yeah, I'm wearing a dress," she comments flatly.

For a moment, no‑one speaks: they just stare at Hanna.

"Is something wrong?" Hanna asks, confused.

"No, not at all," Kathy assures. "It's just… have you seen how beautiful you look?"

"I know how good I look in a halterneck and capris," Hanna replies. "I can't imagine a dress is any better."

"Hold that thought." Rob disappears into the bedroom, re‑emerging a moment later with a full‑length dress mirror. "I think you should take a proper look," he suggests.

"Really, I don't-" Hanna starts as she turns to face the mirror, stopping abruptly when she sees her reflection. "Wow," she breathes in surprised amazement. "This is just… _wow_."

"I take it you like the look," Rob guesses.

Hanna takes a few moments to check herself out from as many angles as possible. "I thought I looked good before, but this… this is something else. There's no other word to describe it: I look _perfect_."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone is back in their normal clothes and relaxing in the den. Hanna and Rob are sharing the chair, Mike and Kathy are on the sofa, and Maria and Danny are using foldaway chairs.

"I never thought halterneck and capris would look so plain," Hanna sighs. "Can I not just keep the dress?"

"You'll be able to keep it after the wedding," Mike promises. "Until then, it stays safe with us."

"I could always steal it," Hanna replies jokingly.

"Would you really steal from your own parents?" Rob asks cheekily.

"No, of course not," Hanna answers. "It's just… I really love that dress."

"Guys, I think we broke Hanna," Rob quips.

"Or maybe I've finally found a dress I actually like," Hanna retorts playfully.

"And why wouldn't you?" Kathy interjects. "It's gorgeous. However, there are other things we need to discuss."

"What's left to sort out?" Rob asks. "We have the location for the ceremony: the lake in Jade Creek. And we have the location for the reception: Maria, Danny, and Xander's place. We have the outfits, Danny's the best man, Maria's the bridesmaid, we're not short of witnesses, and the guest list is confirmed. What's left?"

"Cake!" Maria exclaims suddenly.

"My parents have already volunteered to handle the cake, and the catering in general," Hanna reminds.

"Oh," Maria replies.

"I know what we're missing," Danny interjects. "We have the location, the outfits, the catering, the guests, and everyone participating in the ceremony, except one: who's officiating?"

Hanna curses. "How could we forget that?"

"I'll let you off this time," Kathy scolds kindly.

"Sorry," Hanna apologises. "But seriously, we need to find someone to officiate."

"No-one from the Shang Tu temples," Rob states emphatically. "Can't be doing with all that hyper‑spiritual nonsense."

"Right with ya there babe," Hanna agrees. "Not that they'd do it anyway, given their dislike for bearers of scarlet neckwear," she understates.

"And I doubt anyone from Shang Mu or Shuigang would do it either, for the same reason," Danny opines.

Maria's ears prick at the sound of an arriving trike. "Wolfie's here," she announces.

A moment later, there's a knock at the front door. "Come in Xander," Hanna calls.

The door opens to reveal a slightly confused steel-blue wolf. "How did you know it was me?" Xander asks as he enters the den.

"I heard your trike," Maria explains. "It's still misfiring slightly, by the way. Oh, and those two want to ask you something," she adds, pointing to Hanna and Rob.

"Do we?" Rob asks Maria.

"Who better to ask?" Maria replies.

Rob turns to his fiancée. "Hanna?"

"Maria's right," Hanna agrees.

Rob turns to Xander. "How do you feel about officiating our wedding?"

"Me?" Xander asks, a little surprised. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Hanna assures. "Given all we've been through as a group, there's no‑one else we'd rather have. Honestly, we should have thought of it earlier."

"In that case, I'd be honoured," Xander accepts. "Don't I need a license or something though?"

"We'll sort it out tomorrow," Danny assures.

"With that sorted, we've covered… well, everything," Hanna summarises. "All that's left is the day itself."

"And the bachelor party," Danny adds.

"And the bachelorette party," Maria also adds.

"Of course," Hanna replies.

"Nothing too crazy, OK?" Rob requests.

"That's for us to decide," Maria and Danny chorus mischievously.


	2. The Bachelorette Party

The following morning, Hanna and Rob have the house to themselves. With nothing on their schedule for the day (that they know of), they rise late and have a lazy breakfast on the balcony.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before our friends come by to take us away to celebrate our last nights of freedom?" Rob asks as he finishes his breakfast and sets the plate down on the decking.

"I think we have a while yet," Hanna replies. "Traditionally, these parties are an evening thing."

"True," Rob nods. "But you never know," he adds when he spots a familiar tanto poking above the edge of the balcony behind Hanna, the olive face of its owner reflected in the blade.

Hanna is about to reply, but stops herself when she notices Rob's slightly distracted. "Is there someone behind me?" she asks, turning around too late to see the tanto being withdrawn.

"No," Rob assures. "Just a bird, s'all. It's gone already."

"Fair enough," Hanna accepts, turning back and relaxing in her chair. "What do you think they might be planning?"

"For you, I'd imagine it could be any one of a variety of exciting ways to not quite kill yourself," Rob teases as the tanto's owner silently climbs over the balcony rail and creeps barefoot towards Hanna.

"I do like a good thrill," Hanna admits. "Isn't that right Maria?"

"Aw," Maria sighs, all pretence of stealth abandoned. "What gave me away this time?"

"Even barefoot, I could hear you coming," Hanna reveals, sitting up and turning to her best friend. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're not alone. Is she Lexi?"

"Good guess," Lexi replies, vaulting over the balcony rail. "I keep forgetting how hard it is to sneak up on you."

"I learned from the best," Hanna winks to Maria.

"Not as much as I learned from you," Maria blushes deeply.

"Save the mushy stuff for later, you two," Lexi teases. "We have a whole day's worth of fun to get through first."

"Starting with kidnapping me, from the looks of it," Hanna guesses, referring to the pillowcase Maria is carrying and the Velcro straps in Lexi's hands.

"That was the intention," Lexi replies. "Ah well. Ready to go?"

"Almost," Hanna answers, turning around and putting her wrists together behind her back. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asks playfully. "You wanted to kidnap me, so kidnap me!"

Maria and Lexi share a confused look, then shrug and pounce on Hanna, binding her wrists and ankles, and securing the pillowcase over her head. Lexi then lifts the vixen onto her shoulder with Maria's assistance. Together they carry Hanna downstairs and out the house, then put her into the back seat of a Red Scarves off‑road car, the rear windows of which have been blacked out.

Rob watches the girls drive away. "I wonder if Danny and Xander are going to try to pull the same trick on me?" he asks himself.

* * *

An hour later, Lexi brings the car to a halt and shuts off the engine.

"I take it we've arrived?" Hanna asks, allowing herself an excited grin under her pillowcase.

"Correct," Lexi answers as Maria frees Hanna's ankles and helps her out of the car. "Any idea where we are?"

Hanna listens intently for any clue about her location. "We're somewhere open, flat, and tarmacked, so I'm guessing an airfield?"

"Correct again," Lexi confirms as she and Maria guide Hanna inside the hangar they parked outside.

"We're going skydiving, aren't we?" Hanna asks, no longer able to hide her excitement.

"Told you she'd guess," Maria cheekily grins as Lexi frees Hanna's wrists and removes the pillowcase.

"I've never seen you this excited before," Lexi remarks to Hanna.

"Of course I'm excited!" Hanna squeaks. "I've always wanted to try skydiving! Falling towards Avalice at over a hundred miles an hour, the wind rushing through your fur… I can't think of anything more thrilling than that!"

"Are you sure?" Lexi asks suggestively.

"…OK, there is that," Hanna admits. "I'll rephrase: I can't think of anything that can be done in public that's more thrilling than skydiving!"

* * *

After the formality of the mandatory and mercifully short safety briefing, Hanna, Maria, and Lexi get suited up and board the plane. And before long, they're cruising at an altitude of fifteen thousand feet. As the instructors make the final checks to their equipment and the tandem harnesses, the girls try to keep themselves calm.

"Anyone else scared?" Maria asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm too excited to be scared!" Hanna grins.

"I'll admit, I'm scared too," Lexi replies to Maria. "But remember, we're in the hands of trained professionals who'll keep us safe."

"I know, but it's just… It's a long way to fall," Maria remarks.

"You remember using the wingsuit in Mizutani?" Hanna reminds. "You remember how exciting that was?"

"Oh yes!" Maria grins. "That was amazing!"

"This'll be better," Hanna promises.

"Everyone ready?" the lead instructor asks everyone; the girls nod their affirmatives. "Who wants to go first?"

Hanna raises her hand so quickly no‑one sees it move.

"I've never seen someone so eager to be thrown out of a perfectly serviceable aircraft," the lead instructor quips. "Twenty seconds to drop."

Together with her tandem partner, Hanna shifts into position by the door. With ten seconds to go, the lead instructor opens the door. A deafening roar fills the fuselage, rendering speech pointless. Hanna and her tandem partner shift forwards, the vixen swallowing hard as she gets her first look at the height, sending a sharp spike of fear through her. But there's no going back.

The lead instructor counts five, four, three, two, one.

Hanna and her tandem partner jump out the plane and begin a full minute of freefall.

Fifteen seconds later, it's Maria's turn: it takes every ounce of willpower to keep her eyes open as she jumps with her tandem partner. And another fifteen seconds later, Lexi and her tandem partner follow.

At the end of the minute's freefall, the tandem partners pull the ripcords, successfully deploying the parachutes. Lexi whoops happily as they settle into a gentle descent, but there's no mistaking who's the most excited: Hanna's joyful screaming can be heard clearly from ground‑level.

Once safely on the ground and unhooked from their tandem partners, the girls reunite.

"Ohmigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!" Hanna giggles, visibly shaking from the incredible adrenaline and dopamine high she's experiencing. "That was the single most exciting thing I've ever done!" she continues, speaking so fast all the words merge into one. "I wanna go again! I wanna go again! I wanna go again!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lexi grins. "I think they heard you screaming in Shang Mu, Shang Tu, _and_ Shuigang!"

" _I know!_ " Hanna squeals. "I couldn't help myself! Can we do it again? Can we?"

"OK, OK, keep your tail on!" Lexi laughs. "Of course we can do it again! I'm certainly up for another jump. Maria?"

"Uh…" Maria murmurs, clearly overwhelmed by the whole experience.

"What's the matter?" Hanna asks, concern washing over her, tempering her excitement.

"Nothing," Maria mumbles. "It's just…"

"You didn't like it?" Lexi asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Maria admits.

"I think that means you didn't like it," Lexi observes.

"Maria, I'm so sorry!" Hanna apologises, calming quickly. "I didn't-"

"It's fine," Maria assures. "I guess skydiving isn't for everyone, s'all."

"We don't have to jump again if you don't want to," Hanna offers.

"Just because I don't want to jump again, doesn't mean you shouldn't," Maria replies. "Today is all for you, after all."

"You sure you don't mind watching?" Hanna asks.

"Not at all," Maria smiles, recovering her composure. "Now stop being a big silly meanie and go throw yourself out a plane again!"

"Thank you!" Hanna squeaks, hugging Maria warmly. "And if you change your mind, let us know," she adds as the hug breaks.

"Will do," Maria nods.

A few minutes later, the plane lands, and Hanna and Lexi board for another jump. Maria watches the plane take off, then makes her way back to the hangar, where she finds a quiet corner to nap.

* * *

As the afternoon progresses, Lexi and Hanna perform more skydives. Lexi calls it a day after her fourth jump, but Hanna manages to squeeze in seven before the light drops below the minimum safe limit. And as afternoon turns into evening, the girls leave the airfield and head into Shang Mu for dinner and cocktails. The girls agree over dinner to have at least one cocktail for each jump Hanna did, which means a minimum of seven each. At first, Maria is unsure if she wants to have so many, but one taste of banana daiquiri changes her mind completely.

Six drinks later, the head bartender rings last call.

"It's that late already?" Lexi asks in surprise.

"We got time for one more, right?" Maria asks, swaying slightly but otherwise fine.

"Of course," Lexi assures. "Another daiquiri?" Maria nods enthusiastically. "Hanna?"

"Another chilli martini," Hanna requests. "And make it double chillies, _with_ seeds."

Lexi eyes Hanna curiously. "You sure about that?"

"Ain't no such thing as too much drink in your chilli," Hanna grins. "Wait…"

"You're drunk!" Maria giggles as Lexi heads to the bar to get the drinks.

"No, I'm Hanna," Hanna retorts playfully. "You're drunk!"

A minute later, Lexi returns with the drinks. "As this is our last one, I'd like to propose a toast," she announces.

"With or without butter?" Maria quips; Hanna and Lexi can't help but laugh.

"As I was saying," Lexi chuckles, "I'd like to propose a toast to Hanna's future with Rob."

"To the future!" the girls chorus, starting their drinks.

Within moments, the full potency of the chilli seeds hits Hanna hard. A second later she's gasping for air as the capsaicin overwhelms her, eyes watering so much she's half‑blind.

"Are you OK?" Lexi asks, a little concerned.

"I admit, you _can_ have too much chilli in your drink," Hanna wheezes, wiping her eyes dry.

* * *

Mid‑morning the next day, Hanna wakes to find herself alone in the hotel room the girls shared the night before. Confused, she picks up the note on the bedside table and reads it. _'We apologise in advance for the trick we're currently playing on you. Maria and Lexi.' Now I'm even more confused…_ Hanna looks around the hotel room, but doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary. _Maybe the idea of a trick being played is itself the trick; it wouldn't be the first time. Well, I'm not falling for it this time. Now, where are my clothes?_

Hanna looks around only to find her clothes are apparently missing. _Or the trick is hiding my clothes. Not very creative. Disappointing, actually._ Hanna checks all the drawers, only to find them empty. _OK, so they're not anywhere obvious. Maybe somewhere unusual?_ Methodically, Hanna checks every part of the hotel room, but still does not find her clothes, though she does find the keys to her ATV. _They're not expecting me to head home in my underwear, surely? At least they arranged to have my ATV brought here. Still doesn't solve the problem of- Oh, wait, I haven't checked the wardrobe yet._

Hanna walks up to the wardrobe and opens it. The shock of what she sees causes her to stagger back and clatter into the wall. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she breathes in disbelief.


	3. The Bachelor Party

Rob watches as Maria and Lexi bundle Hanna into the back of the Red Scarves off‑road car and drive away. "I wonder if Danny and Xander are going to try to pull the same trick on me?" he asks himself.

Just as the car disappears into the trees, Danny and Xander arrive on their trikes, parking under the balcony. "Hey Rob," Danny greets as the engines are shut off. "Who's is the car?"

"Lexi and Maria kidnapping Hanna for a wild adventure," Rob explains. "I was wondering if you were going to do the same with me."

"That explains why Maria was so giggly this morning," Danny replies. "She wouldn't tell us why, claiming it was 'super‑secret'," he adds as explanation. "Did they succeed?"

"Sort of," Rob answers. "Hanna heard them coming, which spoilt the surprise, but she let them kidnap her anyway."

"Is it just me, or is Hanna going soft?" Xander asks.

"Be thankful she's not here to hear you ask that," Rob chuckles. "But yes, she is a bit. Just don't tell her I said that."

"Tell her what?" Danny assures.

"Good," Rob smiles. "Did you get Xander what he needs to officiate?"

"Of course," Danny confirms.

"I just hope I can do a good job," Xander reveals. "I've not officiated anything before."

"You'll be fine," Rob assures. "The ceremony's pretty simple."

"I know," Xander replies. "I just don't want to mess it up."

"We'll run through it tomorrow, make sure you're ready," Danny offers. "Today though, it's our job to show Rob what he'll be missing when he's married," he adds.

"You've not planned anything too crazy, right?" Rob asks.

"By who's standards?" Danny replies mischievously.

"I see where this is going," Rob sighs with a hint of a smile. "I'll be down in a minute."

"And bring a full change of clothes!" Danny calls as Rob disappears into the bedroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the boys arrive at their destination after following the river upstream through Rage Ravine, parking a hundred yards downstream of a series of rapids.

"I'll admit, white water rafting isn't my first choice of activity, but then again, I have wondered what it would be like," Rob reveals once the engines are shut off.

"Some of Hanna's thrill‑seeking rubbing off on you?" Danny teases.

"Our relationship's been going for four and a half years now," Rob reminds. "It was bound to happen, just as some of my cautiousness has rubbed off on her. At least, I hope it has."

"I'm sure it has," Danny assures. "She's a very different vixen from when we first met her."

"True," Rob agrees, "though part of me wonders how much of that is down to me, and how much is because of Maria, or Mike and Kathy."

"We can figure that out later, when we've set up camp and had a few beers," Danny replies. "Right now, we have rapids to ride."

* * *

After the obligatory safety briefing and equipment fitting, and after an hour's ride upstream to the start of the rapids, the boys and their two instructors arrive at the launching point, where it takes only a few minutes to get the raft ready.

"This is the point of no return," one of the instructors announces as the boys take their positions in the raft. "If you want to chicken out, now's the time," he adds in jest.

"I don't see any wings," Rob quips.

"Excellent," the instructor smiles. "And remember: the wetter, the better!" he adds as the second instructor casts off.

Within a minute, the raft enters the first rapid. At first, it simply feels like all that's happened is the raft has sped up a little, but it's not long before the water gets turbulent as it flows over the rocks embedded in the riverbed. However, despite the turbulence, the raft rides smoothly, and after several minutes, the group is through the rapid and back in calm waters.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," Rob comments as everyone relaxes and rests.

"That was just a baby rapid," the first instructor informs. "It's gonna get a lot rougher before we're done."

"Me and my big mouth," Rob mumbles to himself.

As promised, the second rapid is considerably rougher than the first, and the third rougher still. But again, the raft performs well through them both, and once out of the third rapid, the instructors tether the raft to a suitable rocky outcrop to allow the boys to recover before continuing.

"This is a lot more tiring… than I thought it would be," Xander admits, breathing heavily.

"Agreed," Rob replies. "But I'll tell you one thing… I can see why Hanna… loves doing stuff like this!"

"It ain't over yet boys," the second instructor informs. "What we've done so far is kids' stuff. The next rapid's the one that _really_ separates the men from the boys!"

"Why do I get the feeling one of us will end up in the water?" Danny asks.

Rob and Xander look at Danny quizzically. " _You're_ getting that feeling?" they ask in surprise.

"Of course, I could be wrong," Danny offers.

"There's only one way to find out," the first instructor informs. "Ready?"

The boys acknowledge their readiness.

The second instructor unhooks the tether. The raft starts moving towards the next rapid, a punishing rollercoaster ride through a dense cloud of spray. The raft pitches and rolls violently as the group navigates the surging turbulent currents, and on several occasions, it almost rolls over completely. But thanks to the skills of the instructors, the raft emerges from the twelve‑minute thrill ride in one piece.

Danny picks himself up from the floor of the raft as it emerges onto smooth water. "That was… one serious rapid," he pants, slumping gratefully against the side of the raft.

"Tell me about it," Xander replies, breathing heavily. "Darn good fun though!"

"Agreed," Danny smiles. "How was it for you Rob?"

There's no answer.

"Rob?" Danny asks, looking around to find his best friend missing. "Oh no…"

"He must have been thrown out in that last rapid," Xander concludes.

Danny curses. "Where is he?" he asks, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

Xander looks upstream into the rapid to try and spot Rob among the foaming water. "I don't see him," he answers.

"I hope he makes it," Danny replies. "Otherwise, we'll have to answer to Hanna…"

"We?" Xander asks. "This was your idea! You tell her!"

"I'm not facing her alone!" Danny states forcefully. "You know what she's like when she's angry!"

"Good thing… I'll be there… to keep her calm," Rob chuckles.

Danny and Xander spin around, a wave of relief washing over them when they see Rob climbing over the front of the raft. "In the name of the Ancients," Danny breathes, "don't scare us like that!"

"What happened?" Xander asks.

"That last drop… caught me by surprise… and I fell out," Rob explains. "Luckily I didn't clout anything hard… and was able to ride the currents… out of the rapid. And then… well, I couldn't resist," he finishes with a cheeky grin.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that," Danny grins back.

"Oh, I know," Rob sighs. "But it was _so_ worth it!"

* * *

After a quick check to ensure Rob's lucid and uninjured, the group continues through the final and thankfully much easier rapid, then docks by where the boy's vehicles are parked. Once dry and in a fresh change of clothes, the boys then proceed to where they're camping for the night, and by the time the sun has set, they've finished dinner and are relaxing around the fire with a beer each.

"Y'know, it's weird," Rob thinks aloud as the first stars appear. "A little over a year ago, I'd look at the stars and think about how they formed, how long they'll burn for, stuff like that. But now, I look at them and wonder who's out there, orbiting those stars, looking at us."

"Getting philosophical a little earlier than expected," Danny comments, discarding his empty bottle and getting a second. "But yeah, a lot has happened to us and our planet this last year or so."

"I wonder if we'll ever go into space?" Xander asks idly.

"We've already been twice," Danny reminds.

"I know," Xander replies. "I mean will we ever do so by choice?"

"As cool as it would be, I think we've done as much space travel as we'll ever do," Danny theorises.

"It'd be a shame if we never go into space again," Rob sighs. "But I agree, the chances of it happening again are slim to none," he adds, getting a second beer.

"If we did get the chance though, I know who'd be first in line," Danny smiles knowingly, referring to Hanna.

"And I'd be right behind her," Rob chuckles. "I'm not afraid to admit it: Hanna's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And I dare say you're the best thing that's happened to her too," Danny adds.

"What makes you say that?" Rob asks.

"Remember what she was like when we first met her?"

"How could I forget?" Rob chuckles. "She was so arrogant and obnoxious back then."

"And yet it didn't affect you," Danny reminds. "In fact, you managed to turn it against her."

"That didn't last long," Rob recalls. "In our second tournament, she beat me soundly."

"By using the advice you gave her. And then the next day, she approached you and told you her little secret."

"That the arrogance is just an act?"

"That's the one. Looking back on it now, I think that's where your mutual attraction started."

"Really?" Rob asks in disbelief.

"'Hindsight is always perfect'," Xander comments. "Something my father taught me."

"And he's exactly right," Danny agrees. "She trusted you enough to show genuine vulnerability: that's not the sort of thing people like her give away easily. Not only that, but the longer you two were together, the softer and more likeable she became. Sure, she's still outwardly intimidating towards others, and her temper's as short as ever, but with us, and you especially, she's a lot mellower. I know it probably sounds stupid, but you dug under the fiery exterior and found the real Hanna Skarlett. And in return, she brought you out of your shell. There's no way that timid hare I met all those years ago would have gone white-water rafting and enjoyed it. Nor would he have designed and used his own wingsuit. And yet you've done both those things, and I daresay you'll do so again."

"Huh," Rob replies. "I've never thought of it like that before. And yes, both those activities I want to do again."

"Quite frankly, you're perfect for each other" Danny concludes. "And this is coming from someone who initially thought the exact opposite."

"I'm glad I ignored your advice," Rob chuckles.

"Me too," Danny agrees.

"A toast," Xander suggests, raising his beer high. "To Hanna and Rob, their eternal happiness, and a long and prosperous future!"

"To the future!" Rob and Danny chorus, joining the toast.

* * *

The next morning, Rob wakes slowly to the sound of birdsong. _Ugh… I think I overdid it last night. At least it's only a headache._ Rising slowly, Rob unzips the tent door and looks out to find nothing except his ATV and a small package in front of the tent. Confused, he reads the note attached to the package. _'We'll be honest: we were planning this all along. Danny and Xander.' What on Avalice?_ Rob retreats into the tent with the package to get dressed, only to find his clothes missing. _Oh, I see what they've done. Let me guess: there's a dress in the package. To be honest, I can think of far worse. Plus, you never know, I may actually look good in a dress. Or I may prove Hanna right when she said I don't have the legs for it._

Rob opens the package and unfolds the contents. "Oh… I wasn't expecting _that_ …"


	4. The Wedding

Rob is the first to arrive home. Thankful no‑one saw him, he parks in the garage, shuts off the engine, then heads into the house. _With Hanna not back yet, I should have enough-_ The sound of Hanna's ATV interrupts Rob's thoughts. _Well, so much for getting changed before she gets back…_

Moments later, Hanna enters the den. "Rob, you'll never guess what-" she begins, stopping short when she sees what Rob is wearing: a black sleeveless crop top, green shorts, black fingerless gloves, and green shoes with a black heel and ankle. "What on Avalice?"

Rob does a double‑take when he sees Hanna's outfit: blue shorts with matching gold‑trimmed blue boots and gloves, and a blue sleeveless jacket over a white bustier. "Why are you dressed like Lilac?" he asks.

"Why are you dressed like Carol?" Hanna asks in return.

Rob is about to answer, but stops himself when he realises the significance of the outfits. "Oh, oh! Oh, that's clever!"

"What's so clever about making me dress up as Little Miss Goody Blue Boots and making you dress up as her forever following feline friend and by the Ancients I just realised you're like my tail always right behind me." Hanna pauses a moment. "OK, I admit it, this is actually pretty clever," she sighs. "And also slightly amusing," she adds quickly and quietly, with the smallest hint of a smile.

"I do have a habit of following you into danger," Rob admits.

"And I guess I do have a habit of putting myself at risk without thinking," Hanna admits in return.

Rob pauses a moment. "You want to play a revenge prank, don't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Hanna grins mischievously.

* * *

Hanna's revenge prank would have to wait however. With the wedding the next day, the couple's afternoon is taken up with final preparations and packing for the honeymoon, and of course changing into their regular clothes. And after dinner, in keeping with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, Rob departs to spend the night at Jade Creek, with Maria staying over in Rage Ravine.

* * *

The following morning, Danny and Xander rise early in order to set up the necessary equipment for the wedding. Thankfully, the weather is excellent and will remain so for the entire day, so it doesn't take long for the duo to get a temporary wooden floor laid on the sand by the lake, in order to provide a surface that can be walked on in high heels. With the floor set up and levelled out, work then begins on the arch under which Hanna and Rob will stand during the ceremony.

By midday, work is completed on the wedding stage, just in time for Lexi Kyokan to arrive. "Looking good, boys," she greets. "And the stage looks pretty sweet too," she adds cheekily.

"Hey Lexi," Danny responds. "And before you ask, yes, Hanna _did_ see the funny side of the prank you and Maria played on her."

"Good. I was worried we may have gone too far," Lexi reveals.

"I can understand that," Danny acknowledges. "Then again, we've all been friends with her for so long, we can get away with a lot more than most."

"True," Lexi agrees.

At that moment, Xander's ears prick. "I was wondering how much longer she'd be," he smiles.

"Who?" Lexi asks.

"His 'plus one'," Danny explains cryptically.

Before Lexi can reply, both she and Danny hear what Xander has already heard: the buzzing engine of a jetski rolling over the lake. Moments later, they all spot the indigo otter speeding across the water directly towards them. The otter approaches the shore without appearing to slow down, her eyes focussed not on the shore, but on Xander. Just as she's about to hit the beach, she kills the engine and leaps off the jetski, momentum taking the jetski onto the beach. The otter splashes in the edge of the water, leaps again, wraps her arms and legs around the waiting Xander, and gives the wolf a long, passionate kiss. "Sorry I'm late," she smiles as the kiss breaks. "Almost wasn't able to come! Thankfully, I managed to escape."

"All that matters is that you're here," Xander replies, his tone loving and warm. "How are things?"

"Chaotic," the otter sighs. "But that can wait until tomorrow." She then notices Lexi, who's trying hard not to laugh. "Oh… erm… hello," the otter greets, a little embarrassed. "I guess I should introduce myself: Chika Ueno, Grand Master of Mizu‑dojo, and as you may have guessed, this adorable hunk's 'plus one'."

"Lexi Kyokan, daughter of Red Scarf Leader Aziza Kyokan," Lexi replies. "Mizu‑dojo… Part of the Jade Alliance, I presume?"

"Yeah…" Chika hangs her head in shame. "For what it's worth, I'll always regret the part I played in the invasion of Shang Tu… You must think me a monster."

"Don't worry, I've been briefed on what really happened," Lexi assures. "One of the benefits of being a Leader's daughter is I get intel that isn't normally spread to the rest of the guild. And if these guys trust you enough for you to be dating one of them and to invite you to a wedding, then you're definitely not a monster."

"Thank you," Chika replies, relieved. "Though my visit isn't entirely social: I'm also here to liaise with the Red Scarf Leaders with the aim of defusing any tensions between the Scarves and the Jades, and to help broker a treaty to ensure the two organisations remain at peace. But that can wait until tomorrow as well. Hideyoshi was going to come to, but he's been forced to remain at Kasai‑dojo because… well, I'll explain tomorrow."

Danny checks his watch. "One hour before Hanna and the others get here," he announces.

"In which case, we should get inside and change," Lexi suggests, retrieving her luggage from her motorbike.

"Good idea," Chika agrees. "Sweetie, can you grab my bag from my jetski?" she asks Xander.

"Sure," Xander agrees. "Just need to put you down first."

"Surely you can carry both me and my bag?" Chika flirts.

"Do I have to?" Xander flirts back.

"Yes," Chika affirms.

"What do I get in return?"

Chika whispers something in Xander's ear.

"Really?" Xander asks, a little surprised.

"Really," Chika winks suggestively.

"In that case, I'd be glad to carry both you and your bag," Xander agrees with humorously exaggerated politeness, fetching the bag from the jetski and following the others inside.

* * *

One hour and ten minutes later, Rob waits under the arch for the arrival of his bride and her entourage. Brushing a bit of dust from his changshan, he turns to Danny. "Should have known they'd be late," he smiles.

"It is tradition," Danny reminds.

Xander's ears prick. "I think that's them approaching now."

A few moments later, the bride's transport, a luxury off‑road car hired for the occasion and decorated with red ribbons, emerges from the foliage, parking at the edge of the wooden floor. First to alight is the driver Mike Skarlett, wearing a plain burgundy changshan. He opens the rear door to allow first his wife Kathy to emerge in a matching plain burgundy cheongsam, with Maria right behind.

Then it's the bride's turn to emerge. As Hanna steps out of the car, she feels everyone's eyes fix on her as they are taken aback by her beauty and elegance. Thankful that her scarlet veil is hiding her blushing, Hanna allows herself to be guided up to the arch by her father, with Maria following behind.

With the bride and bridesmaid in position, Mike returns to his wife. Along with Lexi and Chika, they take their seats, and wait for Xander to begin the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two friends who wish to dedicate themselves to each other in blessed matrimony," Xander begins. "Though at first it seemed unlikely, as time has passed, they have grown to love each other beyond anyone's wildest expectations. And today, they are to confirm their love for each other by the exchange of vows and symbolic rings. But first, there is one vital matter to take care of. If anyone knows of any lawful reason why these two people cannot be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Xander pauses for a few moments, then continues safe in the knowledge that there are no objections. "To dedicate oneself to another in the name of love is not a decision to be made lightly. The vows one takes are to be made of sound mind and from the heart, and are eternally binding. Can the bride and groom confirm that they are both of sound mind, and will make their vows from the heart?"

"We confirm," Hanna and Rob chorus without hesitation.

"The couple have written their own vows," Xander continues. "We start with the bride's."

Hanna takes a deep breath. "My dearest Rob, words cannot express how much your presence in my life means to me," she begins. "I know how odd that sounds coming from one such as myself, especially as I have tried so hard to build and maintain an intimidating reputation as someone to be feared. But right from the day we first met, you proved to be one of the few that were completely unfazed by my tricks. Normally, I would have dismissed such a person as not worth my time, but with you it's different. I couldn't explain it then, and I can't explain it now, but somehow I knew that I could allow myself to be vulnerable around you, and you would never use it against me, and always be there to help and protect me, regardless of the risks to yourself. Even when I forgot that, when I descended to my worst, you were there, looking out for me, doing what you could to protect me. I cannot and I dare not imagine life without you by my side, and it is my solemn vow to be there for you, as you are there for me, and to protect and care for you as you do for me."

Xander waits a few moments while both Kathy and Maria dab tears from their eyes, then turns to Rob. "And now the groom's vows," he prompts.

"I'm not afraid to admit that when we first met, you left a terrible impression on me," Rob begins. "Despite that, I decided to give you a second chance. It is not possible to overstate how fortuitous that decision was, as it has resulted in me finding the perfect woman to spend my life with. We may have had a rocky start, but there's no denying how deeply I care for you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thanks to you, I have not just found a perfect companion, I have also found my true self. You challenge me in a way no‑one else can, and in doing so, you have helped me realise the sort of life that, even though it's not what I originally dreamed of, I wouldn't exchange for anything. It is my solemn vow to protect and care for you for as long as I am able, in order that we may both live our lives to their fullest together."

Xander waits a few moments again before continuing. "Do the bridesmaid and best man have the rings?" Maria and Danny produce the wedding rings and hand them to Xander, then return to their positions. Xander then hands one of the rings to Hanna and the other to Rob.

"With this ring, I dedicate myself to you for the rest of my life," Hanna vows as she places the ring on Rob's finger. "Let its eternal continuity symbolise my undying love for you."

"With this ring, I dedicate myself to you for the rest of my life," Rob vows as he places the ring on Hanna's finger. "Let its eternal continuity symbolise my undying love for you."

"In the name of the Ancients, and by the power invested in me by the Red Scarf Leaders, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Xander concludes. "You may now kiss the bride," he directs to Rob.

Rob lifts Hanna's veil to reveal her cyan eyes sparkling with tears of happiness, his own golden eyes moist with the same. The newlyweds then kiss long and tenderly as everyone else applauds.


	5. The Next Day

The following morning, although the sky is overcast, the weather is pleasant, with a gentle cooling breeze blowing over the lake and into the tent the newlyweds spent the night in. Hanna wakes naturally around mid‑morning, pulling the blanket up to protect against the breeze; as she does so, her wedding ring catches the light. Smiling contentedly, she rolls over and snuggles up to Rob. "Good morning, my husband," she whispers.

"Good morning, my wife," Rob whispers back.

"Good morning!" a voice chirps from just outside the open tent.

Rob and Hanna yelp in surprise, relaxing a moment later when they realise who the voice belongs to. "Morning Maria," they sigh in unison as they sit up, Hanna keeping herself covered with the blanket.

"Did I wake you?" Maria asks, poking her head into the tent's opening.

"No," Rob assures.

"Cool," Maria smiles. "What's it like being married?"

"It's not even been a whole day yet," Hanna replies. "It's wonderful," she adds a moment later.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Rob agrees.

"Shall I go away now?" Maria asks.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hanna replies.

"OK," Maria agrees. "Just came to say we're making breakfast," she adds as she leaves the newlyweds.

Once sure Maria has returned to the house, Hanna turns back to her husband. "Well, I know what _I_ want for breakfast," she smiles seductively, dropping the blanket and pulling the tent flaps closed.

"Me too," Rob smiles back, embracing his wife.

* * *

A few hours later, with the sun just starting to pierce the cloud cover, Hanna and Rob gather with their family and friends outside the house as they prepare to depart for their honeymoon. While Rob has reverted to type and is wearing his usual maroon vest and forest green trousers, Hanna is wearing her wedding dress and high heels.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you love that dress," Kathy observes, unwilling to hide an amused smile.

"What can I say?" Hanna smiles back. "It's gorgeous!"

"If we didn't know you any better, I'd say you're going soft," Kathy teases.

"…maybe ever so slightly," Hanna sheepishly admits.

"Wow, she actually admitted it!" Mike chuckles.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Rob asks in jest.

"OK, OK, no need to keep going on about it," Hanna sighs.

"If you insist," Mike agrees. "But in all seriousness, we're both very proud of you, and we hope your marriage is as happy as ours."

"Just without the eighteen‑year gap," Kathy adds.

"I'm sure we can manage that," Rob replies. "After all, the only threat to us is impotently rotting deep in the Shang Tu royal dungeon."

"Thank the Ancients," Hanna adds.

"And there's no time like the present to get started," Kathy continues. "So what are you waiting for? Go begin your lives together!"

"If you insist," Hanna smiles contentedly as the four Skarletts share a group hug.

* * *

Half an hour later, with Hanna and Rob departed on their honeymoon, Mike and Kathy on their way home to Rage Ravine, and Xander and Lexi taking Chika to Red Scarves HQ, Danny returns to the den with the dismantled tent to find Maria huddled in the chair with a photograph of her and Hanna.

"You OK?" Danny asks.

"Sorta," Maria mumbles.

Danny deposits the tent behind the sofa, then takes a seat. "What's on your mind?"

Maria sighs deeply. "I always knew it would be this way, but now it's actually this way, I'm not sure what to do."

"I'm not sure what to say, if I'm honest," Danny admits. "I don't really have much experience in this area."

"That's OK," Maria assures. "To be honest, I just want to talk."

"Then I'll listen," Danny offers.

"Thanks." Maria pauses a moment to organise her thoughts. "You know about my crush on Hanna, right?"

"We all do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I blabbed on Tenshijima."

"Actually, we've known for longer. That's why it didn't come as a surprise."

"I didn't do a good job of hiding it then?" Maria asks, a hint of a smile creeping through.

"Not really, no," Danny teases.

Maria giggles briefly and quietly. "I guess, as secrets go, that's not a bad one to let leak."

"Either that, or you didn't really want to hide it."

"Maybe," Maria admits, putting the photo on the table. "Anyway, I guess what's really got me down is the fact I seem to be the only one of us not with someone."

"You're not the only one," Danny reminds.

"What about you and Miss Spiky?" Maria asks.

"Who?"

"Sally."

"Oh. You know that's not going to happen," Danny reaffirms. "Though I wouldn't say 'no'…"

"Knew it," Maria grins cheekily.

"OK, I admit it, my secret is out," Danny sighs in amusement. "Still doesn't change the fact that we won't be togeth-"

Maria almost jumps out of the chair in surprise as the phone rings. "Who could that be?" she asks, pretending she wasn't momentarily scared by the phone ringing.

"No idea," Danny answers as he picks up the phone. "Hello?… Oh hey! This is a surprise! How are you?… Good to hear… Yeah, I'm good… The ceremony was beautiful; shame you couldn't make it… Yeah, I know what we agreed… Seriously?… I know, but… Ah, I see. OK, I'll help… Yeah, I guess knocking on the front door isn't going to work… Not my first choice, but it'll do… I can be there in an hour… I'll see you there."

"So, who was it?" Maria asks as Danny hangs up, despite knowing the answer already.

"Sally, coincidentally," Danny answers. "She's working on some new tech, and wants me to help her test it."

"That's just her excuse," Maria teases.

"I doubt it," Danny explains. "There's no messing around when it comes to the Elemental Crystals."

"The Crystals?" Maria asks, surprised. "I thought they were locked away, never to be seen again?"

"Sally's been working on something to help limit and control their power," Danny continues.

"I don't like this," Maria reveals. "I just know something will go wrong. It always does when those things get involved…"

"There's nothing to worry about," Danny assures.

"The first time we had those Crystals, we were enslaved by Captain Icky and almost blown up in space," Maria reminds. "And the second time, I was killed by Tsubaki Moto in Shang Tu, and you, Xander, and Rob were killed by Captain Icky on Tenshijima."

"We weren't killed," Danny corrects.

"We were, effectively," Maria argues. "If Lilac had found me just five minutes later, I would have bled out. And you and Xander wouldn't have survived the throne room without the Crystals reviving you. And don't forget Rob losing a hand and both eyes, and Hanna almost dying of illness and malnutrition. All five of us were lucky to get through all that and win."

"True," Danny admits. "But this time there's no danger. Everything will be done under strictly controlled conditions, safe and secure deep within the Royal Palace. And, if anything does go wrong, we'll have expert medical staff just seconds away."

"They did bring me back from the dead," Maria recalls.

"So there's nothing to worry about," Danny finishes.

"I guess," Maria agrees.

"Well, I'd better get going," Danny decides. "I don't want to be late."

"For a very important date!" Maria giggles.

"It's not a…" Danny sighs in resignation. "Well, I guess we _could_ get dinner after…"

"Have fun!" Maria sings.

"You sure you'll be OK here by yourself?" Danny asks.

"Sure!" Maria smiles. "I'll probably swim loads, practise with my blades, and then watch cartoons."

"And fall asleep on the sofa again?" Danny teases.

"Maybe," Maria shrugs. "It is comfy soft."

"OK. Just don't do anything silly."

"When do I do silly things?" Maria asks, feigning innocence.

"Remember when I came back to find you entangled in that netting?" Danny reminds.

"…oh, yeah, that," Maria blushes. "Icky nasty icky netting."

"Remind me how long you were stuck for again?" Danny asks.

Maria mumbles incoherently.

"How long?" Danny prompts.

"…two hours," Maria finally admits.

"So…"

"OK, I won't do anything silly."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie swear," Maria promises. "Now go be with Miss Spiky!"


End file.
